Cinderella
by Kitsune Akero
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a spell placed on a fair maiden, a spell that would become undone once the time limit was over, what would happen if time runs out before the maiden accomplished her task?


Cinderella

Inspiration: Ouran High School Host Club, episode 21

Disclamer: Kitsune Akero does not owns Ouran High school host club, nor any of the chacters you might find in this one shot… 

_Once upon a time__…_

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, their golden eyes shining in mischief, the wind playing with their short red hair "There's a hole on the ground lord!" they called their voices in perfect synch.

They were playing "commoner games" in the clearing inside the rose labyrinth today…

The lord, Tamaki, a tall guy with short blonde hair, a perfect prince charming, paled, his blue eyes hidden by a blindfold, he lifted his right leg and stretched it as far as he could, he fell to the ground with a yelp, the twins laughing at him.

_In a faraway place_

Kaoru turned to look at his twin, who was smiling slightly at the scene, Honey-kun, a perfect loli-shota boy, with big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, and a cute voice to match sat in the shoulder of Mori, a tall tan skinned guy, who appeared emotionless, however honey could sense his happiness, as he told him were to go since Mori's dark brown eyes were now hidden by a blindfold.

Haruhi, a petite girl, dressed like a boy, with short brown hair looked confused, her greyish brown eyes blinking now and then.

_A little spell was placed_

"That's cheating! You can't tell him where to go! Right Haruhi?"

She blinked "What are we playing?" she asked, Kyoga-senpai looked from his notes, his dark hair revealing glasses that shone wickedly hiding his dark eyes "I believe they are playing "the blind hen" game" he said, Haruhi nodded and sighed.

Tamaki saw this and hugged her "My daughter shall not get bored! So it's your turn Haruhi!"

_A little spell_

·Tamaki's mind theater·

A blindfolded Haruhi walked unsure of where to step, when she tripped and landed on something soft and warm, Tamaki looked down to her "You have to be more careful haruhi, I will lead you!" he took her hand and she smiled "This haruhi is happy with you tamaki senpai"

·End of Tamaki's mind theather·

Tamaki began to laugh wickedly as a blindfolded haruhi walked, however her steps were not unsure, she walked as if she could see, following honey's voice.

_To aid a fair maiden in distress_

However it didn't last long and she tripped with a rock she couldn't see, bracing herself for the fall, she was surprised when a pair of arms stopped her fall, lifting her blindfold she saw two twin faces "you have to be more careful Haruhi!" Haruhi nodded and thanked the twins, who smiled at her and smirked smugly at tamaki, while he was sulking in a dark corner.

_The horses ran across the forest_

"That was fun right Mori?" Honey asked, Mori nodded, Kyouga walking ahead, pulling a sulking Tamaki behind…

_Pulling a magnificen__t white carriage _

"you should be more cautious Haruhi"

_The horseman's blue eyes shining in the darkness_

"yeah, sorry about that" Haruhi replied

"Don't worry" two voices replied

_The people inside the carriage __smiling and talking_

…_A small loving family…_

Hikaru moved towards Haruhi and wraped his arm around her shoulder, surprised Haruhi looked up "that way you won't fall" he said while sticking his tounge to Tamaki, who started sulking again…

_Cinderella, Cinderella _

Kaoru tripped, and looked up to his twin, the twin who walked away…

_Time is running out my dear Cinderella_

And he stood there watching…

_Tick_

Waiting…

_Tock_

For his twin to notice he's gone

_Tick_

But he didn't, he just went further away

_Tock_

He knew what was happening, oh how he knew but…what could he do?

_Tick_

Nothing

"Hikaru, will realize soon" he mumbled, resuming his walk, just to fall kneeling in the cold grass, his ankle hurt.

_Tock_

He looked up to the darkening sky "But…"

_Tick_

"What will I do when that happens?"

_Can you hear it? Cinderella?_

And he felt something in his pocket, taking whatever it is out to examine the object, he saw a pumpkin pen

_Can you hear the time passing by?_

A bitter smile, a hollow chuckle

_Do you realize Cinderella? Do you know?_

"When it does…" Kaoru started

_When time runs out Cinderella_

"Someday…"

_Whe__n time goes away from your grasp Cinderella_

Kaoru's clutched the pen tighter

"Someday…"

_When the spell fades away_

"I'll just turn back to a yucky pumpkin"

_Because, you know Cinderella__…_

Haruhi smiled, while Hikaru joked with her, just talking, smiling at each other, walking away together…

_Magic spells don't last forever_

"When Hikaru realizes he wants to take a step forward" Kaoru looked at the pumpkin again

_Nothing does last forever Cinderella_

"When that happens…"

"Kaoru!" An alarmed cry that broke his thoughts

_As time goes by__, my dear_

Kaoru dropped the pen, when familiar arms wrapped around him, helping him to his feet

"Are you all right?"

_As time goes by_

Looking to a face that mirrored his own, Kaoru smiled

_As time ticks and tocks and fades away_

"Yeah, just…tired…Hikaru" he said softly, and they began to walk, his ankle feeling slightly better, through the rose labyrinth.

_Your time's not over__, no, not yet…_

Hikaru's steps were fast, and Kaoru was now behind him…watching his back

_Don't take it for granted kid_

Watching him go away…a step at a time

_You'll never know how much it may last…_

A last look backwards made him notice his fallen pen, more than that, he noticed, the fallen pumpkin on the ground

_Ti__ck_

Forgotten…

_To__ck_

"When that happens…"

_Ti__ck_

Hikaru looked behind him, to see his twin staring at something, going to the pen he picked it up and smirked… he said while tossing the pen into the air and catching it again

_A carriage faded away in the horizon_

"You're in Kaoru?"

_Even if some time is still left_

Kaoru nodded and got into a running position,

_As little as it is…_

3…

2…

1…

"GO!"

They both ran, Hikaru made a sharp turn, leaving Kaoru a step behind because his ankle was hurt.

_The magic was slowly dieing_

And the disturbing thought, came to his head again

_The horses became rats, the carriage a pumpkin, the horseman a dog, there were no people anymore…_

He stopped for a moment

_They ran away, far from the place_

"When that happens…" he repeated, feeling suddenly alone

_Leaving a pumpkin__, forgotten, in the middle of the road_

"What will happen to me?" he finished quietly

Sighing he shook his head and continued… he wouldn't loose the race

_From a beautiful carriage, to a rotten pumpkin_

And with that Kaoru ran, trying to find his way out

_From a white dress and fine glass slippers _

_To ashes and tattered clothes_

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he smiled grimly, for he knew that answer, to that last question

_A last chance to dance_

But, would it really be true?

_In this unique game_

He clashed with something hard, and heard a chuckle, Hikaru smiled and lent him a hand so he would stand up

"there's still time" Kaoru thought, smiling and standing holding his twin's hand

_To find hope_

"I won!" Hikaru said, keeping the pumpkin pen in his pocket, Kaoru smiled "I told you I was tired" he said "I would have won easily if I wasn't tired" he finished, looking at each other, the twins smiled and laughed, leaving the rose lybrinth together…

"Tomorrow then, let's race everyone, we'll win Kaoru, after all, we run at the same peace"

_Once again_

Kaoru smiled, with a last glance to the pumpkin pen, the twins went to the main building, to join everyone again, and a small smile plauged his lips

_There's still time left cinderella_

_Midnight's not over yet…_


End file.
